Don't Make Negaduck Laugh
Back at the rookery, at Negaduck's evil lair, Negaduck kept on trying to force Darkwing Duck's girlfriend, Morganna Macawber, to become his wife and lure her back into a life of crime; however, the beautiful sorceress had given up crime after she had fallen for the second rate crime-fighter, Darkwing Duck and she refused to go back to her life of crime and become Negaduck's wife because she hated that malicious mallard, and for a very good reason too. "So, Morgana," Negaduck asked as he yanked Morganna over to his side. "When shall we announce our engagement? Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?" The pretty black-haired witch looked at Negaduck in disgust. "Forget it, Negaduck," she snarled coldly, "I wouldn't marry you, if you were the last duck on Earth!" "Oh, don't you worry, my bewitching witch, I'll make it official with the pebble and all that." The evil mallard hissed, with his voice dripping, as he stroked her hand. "The answer is no!" Morganna snapped, as she broke free from Negaduck's grasp. The diabolical duck was shocked at what he had just heard. Of course, Morganna Macawber was once a criminal and she used to steal money in order to pay for her student loans at the Eldritch Academy. "No? No?!" Negaduck growled angrily. No one had ever said no to him before; he always got his way, even by all means necessary. For a few moments, he was about to pull out one of his trademark chainsaw, but then he calmed down, "Oh, I get it, Morganna, you're joking." And then he let out a dark, sinister evil laugh as Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack, laughed and chortled along with him, but Negaduck stopped and shot a mean glare at those idiots, "What's so funny, you knobs?!" Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack quickly shut their mouths and ran off. Negaduck: Don't make me laugh, Ahahaha, Don't make me laugh, Ahahaha, My funny friend, Don't make me bend in half, Don't Be a cod, babe, Don't mess with Negaduck Negaduck walked closely to Morganna as she slowly glided back. Don't make me laugh so hard, That you begin to ache Megavolt and Quackerjack strolled over with a block of ice as Morganna sat down. The lovely sorceress was still not happy with what they were doing as the electrified rat and the lunatic toy-making jester shoved the ice block with Morganna on top of it. Don't make me laugh Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack: Hee Hee Hee Hee Negaduck: Don't pull my leg Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator and Quackerjack: Hee Hee Hee Hee Negaduck: May I suggest that you would do best to beg? Negaduck held Morganna's graceful hands, pulling her close to him as she struggled to get loose, but to no avail. If you say no, miss, If you refuse, This is your notice that I refuse to lose Negaduck began to do the tango with Morganna, whilst she tried to break free from his grasp. Say yes, my love, And go with the winner, Believe me, that would be wiser, Say no, poor dove The repulsive Casanova of crime danced with the elegant sorceress closely towards the ledge of the iceberg, but he was still holding onto her hand. And you're a Shark's dinner And Darkwing's the appetizer Negaduck and the rest of the Fearsome Five laughed, driving Morganna crazy. Get the picture? Don't make me laugh, Ahahahaha, Or slap my knee, Ahahahaha, 'I'm no hyena,' '''So Morganna, what'll it be?' Right this way to the Negaduck estate, Or write your epitaph, You choose your fate, Don't make me wait, And baby, Don't make me...laugh Negaduck continued dancing with Morganna until he threw the witch into a pile of snow. The diabolical duck laughed as duck sorceress scowled angrily, ignoring them. Category:Pebble and the Penguin Spoofs Category:Spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pebble and the Penguin Parodies Category:Pebble and the Penguin Fanfiction